Mixed Media
by missgeekgirl
Summary: Major Lorne has a new muse. John forsees disaster. It's up to him to save everyone involved. Eventual McShep. Chapter 4 is in the works Don't own them I just play with them from time to time
1. Chapter 1

The cafeteria was crowded, multiple voices blanketing the room in white noise. John picked unenthusiastically at what the menu board listed as a garden salad. He had moved the more unrecognizable Pegasus vegetables to the side of the plate and was regarding the rest of the contents with skepticism. Sheppard usually considered himself fairly easy going in relation to food, but he drew the line at radishes and purple carroty things that tasted like cilantro.

Rodney as usual, was conducting the conversation at their table. He was aided by a darting forkful of...something... that resembled coleslaw, if you squinted. Bits of not-slaw were dotting the table in the wake of a particularly forceful comment. In the brief moments when McKay paused for breath and another mouthful, Teyla or Ronon would slip in wry remarks or perplexed questions. So far the only input that had been required of John was occasional eye contact and a sardonic smirk. As his teammate's conversation flowed over and around him, most of his attention was aimed at unobtrusively checking out the lunch crowd.

While there was no apparent threat in the bustling lunch hall, years of training and experience demanded that Sheppard remain vigilant. Pushing his tray away he leaned back, draping an arm over the back of his chair. His change in position earned an odd glancing frown from McKay. But other than a minimal falter, the scientist continued to dominate the chatter. Nodding vacantly at his teammates, a small repetitive motion at the corner of John's eye snagged his attention. Casually angling his head for a better look he glanced over at the next table, and cursed softly under his breath. Tension straightened his back from a seemingly relaxed sprawl, to a slightly less seemingly relaxed sprawl.

Unbelievable... simply un-freaking-believable. Lorne was sketching Rodney, again. John felt his jaw clench in frustration. The first time he'd noticed the major's art project, it had been kind of amusing. But by the forth time the amusement had faded. Now it had been replaced by a low grade irritation. An irritation that was increasing exponentially every time he saw Lorne sitting quietly in the background with his ever present sketchbook. Evan's long fingers flying over the page, he'd pause every so often to dart supposedly inconspicuous glances at McKay and John's stomach would do a long slow roll of discomfort.

As Sheppard saw it, this was a potential no win situation. Lorne was a good officer and an excellent 2IC. He hardly ever complained when John dumped... well make that, delegated paperwork. Dammit he would hate like hell to lose the major to an inappropriate crush and subsequent court marshal. He'd seen it before, soldiers thinking they were flying under the radar, letting their guard down, only to get caught by someone less than tolerant. Someone who couldn't grasp that choices in bed partners had nothing to do with a person's qualifications. Ultimately the only thing that mattered, was if the person beside you, had your back. And, that they could be counted on when things went sliding sideways into a pile of shit. Lorne was a stand up guy and the expedition had already lost too many personal to the unexpected dangers of the Pegasus Galaxy. Losing Lorne to something this inconsequential was unthinkable. Besides, he really didn't want to have to break in a new guy.

As much as Sheppard was annoyed at Lorne for being so damned obvious, he was also extremely exasperated with Rodney for being completely oblivious. McKay, for a man that had such an insatiable curiosity, was also remarkably unobservant. John had honestly thought he was getting better. After all he had lived through numerous deadly situations both off world and at home on Atlantis. Rodney was an incredibly quick study and by now he really should have learned to be more aware of his surroundings. While Sheppard found the cluelessness slightly charming in a befuddled absent-minded genius sort of way, he would never, ever admit that out loud. There was no way Rodney would let him live that admission down and besides it was dangerous. The scientist truly was the smartest man in two galaxies and other people had expressed interest in him for nefarious purposes. Which was the polite way of saying they kidnapped him and tried to torture him into making big-ass weapons. John objected to that on principle. The only one McKay should be making weapons for, was him. So, yeah he figured it was time to schedule some refresher lessons for the CSO. The man should really notice someone watching him. Even if it was someone he knew and trusted.

Although with a little reflection John decided not to inform Rodney of Lorne's interest. It'd probably just make a bad situation worse. McKay would get awkward and flustered around the major, inadvertently destroying any chance of plausible deniability. No it was in everyone's best interest if John handled this situation himself and nipped it in the bud.

With a abrupt scrape Sheppard pushed his chair back from the table. Ignoring the surprised looks directed at him by his team he stood. Bracing his arms on the table he leaned forward into McKay's personal space. Holding the position until he was sure Lorne had noticed, he allowed himself a soft grin at Rodney's squawk.

"Ok McKay you're done, time to hit the range for some target practice."

"What? What? Who says I'm done?...I'm clearly not done."

"Yes, you are."

"But there's cake. Almost-chocolate cake."

Leaning back, crossing his arms, and jutting out a lazy hip, John pulled out the big guns. Smirking he raised a meaningful eyebrow at the reluctant scientist and jiggled it playfully.

"C'mon Raaawdney, It'll be fun." Sheppard cajoled in a voice loud enough to carry to the next table.

"But cake..." Rodney eyed the serving line mournfully, already halfway to giving in.

Moving to stand beside McKay, John picked up both their trays and handed them to Rodney. As the scientist stood, John casually bumped shoulders with him.

"Forget almost-chocolate, I've got some Cadbury bars. I might be persuaded to share them, if you're a good little scientist and come shoot some targets."

"Oh. Well, why didn't you say so?" McKay's clear blue eyes took on that special sheen usually reserved for ZPMs, good coffee and real chocolate.

Looking first at Teyla and Ronon, John rolled his eyes in amusement before directing his gaze back at the now eager Rodney.

"I just did."

Mckay pushed his chair in and headed towards the door. Pausing halfway there, he glanced back at John, snapping his fingers impatiently.

"Well hurry up Colonel. This was your idea and I am as you know, a very busy man."

John shook his head ruefully, said a hasty "see ya" to Teyla and Ronon and hurried to catch up to Rodney. As he passed by Major Lorne's table he noticed with not a little satisfaction that the pencils and sketchbook had been packed up. By the time he reached the exit McKay was watching him, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"You're trying to trick me into jogging aren't you?"

"No, you don't have to do any jogging," Sheppard chuckled indulgently before adding "today."

Placing a satisfied hand in the small of Mckay's back, John led the sputtering scientist from the cafeteria and away from the watchful eyes of Major Lorne.

TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

Sheppard froze in the doorway of science Lab # 1, two large blueberry muffins forgotten in his hand. The casual "hey buddy" dying on his lips, as his throat tightened at the sight of Major Lorne, sitting entirely too close to Rodney. John's 2IC was smiling and casually fondling whatever ancient devices McKay was handing to him. As Sheppard stood there watching, Lorne leaned closer to Rodney speaking softly. The words were indistinguishable, but whatever he said caused the scientist to throw his head back in laughter. Sheppard's fingers clenched in irritation, and the muffins mashed together into a misshapen lump.

Narrowing his eyes and adopting his slouchiest posture John sauntered into the room. Projecting an air of lethal grace he casually drawled, "Hey guys whatcha doing?"

Lorne dropped the decidedly phallic looking object he had been caressing and looked up in concern. "Sir?"

John discreetly disposed of the ruined muffins before leaning into Rodney's personal space, ostensibly reading the computer screen over the scientist's shoulder. He aimed a vague smirk in Lorne's direction. "At ease Major, I'm here for McKay."

Rodney looked up his lips twisted into a disgruntled frown at the distraction. "Oh it's you Colonel."

"Well that's a warm welcome McKay, especially since I took time out of my busy day to come touch things for you."

"Oh that's ok, Major Lorne here volunteered to give me a helping hand." Rodney waved his hand in a circle indicating both Lorne and the pile of ancient artifacts the Major was examining.

Oh I just bet he did, John thought as he widened his smirk into a toothy not quite grin and looked at Lorne. "Well Major I hate to spoil the fun, but Doctor Parrish was looking for you in the mess earlier. He said something about a scheduled trip to the mainland."

"Uh oh, I forgot." Lorne glanced at Rodney apologetically as he stood and gathered his stuff from the table. John felt his stomach dip and turn to lead at the sight of the major's damned sketchbook.

Affecting a relaxed drawl, and an even more relaxed sprawl against the table Sheppard let his thigh lightly touch McKay's forearm. "Don't worry Major I'm well practiced at handling the doc's stuff for him. You go take your botanist to the mainland, so he can look at the flora."

Rodney spluttered and looked up at Sheppard incredulously, the tips of his ears turning pink. "Wha....huh?"

"Aw come on Rodney, you know I'm always happy to turn stuff on for you. Oh by the way that equation is wrong." Sheppard almost fell into McKay's lap as he pointed at the laptop screen.

John let his smile soften indulgently as Rodney blustered and promptly forgot all about Major Lorne. The scientist's attention now directed at proving to John that the sequence was in fact correct, oh hey except for maybe that part and oh ok the Colonel was right the equation was wrong, was he happy knowing that? It was obviously just a fluke. Letting McKay's irate ramble wash over him, John watched from the corner of his eye as Lorne cast a puzzled glance at both of them before hurrying from the Lab to find Parrish. A loose sheet fell from the Major's hastily gathered pile of papers and wafted to the floor unnoticed by him on his way out.

McKay hummed to himself as he worked on correcting the math, his attention now narrowed to laser focus on the laptop. His fingers flying over the keys. Effectively alone in the lab John straightened quickly and snatched up the sheet that Lorne had dropped. Unfolding it, his jaw clenched as he looked at the hastily sketched hands filling the page. McKay's hands. John would recognize those blunt, yet oddly elegant fingers anywhere. And if he was able to recognize them, surely anyone else could as well.

Lorne was really playing with fire and he didn't seem to want to stop. He must have it bad for Rodney. John could kind of understand that. While McKay would never be considered classically handsome, he had a quirky appeal that Sheppard could see growing on people, people who liked that sort of thing. Rodney's eyes, (two of his best features) were such a clear and brilliant blue, the colour of high altitude sky on a warm spring day. They would turn positively luminous when he was caught up in the thrill of discovery. Then there was the fact that despite, Rodney's fiercely scary intelligence, the man projected such an air of innocence and naivety at times, it would be bound to trigger Major Lorne's protective instincts. So yes John could see why the Major would be attracted, he just didn't want Lorne to throw away his future on an ill advised crush.

Obviously he wouldn't be able to talk directly to Lorne about this. Not that he wanted to anyway, just the thought of that conversation or any semi-personal conversations made his stomach feel like it was trying to claw it's way up and out of his body. Besides he didn't think he could sit and listen to the Major detailing the extent of his feelings for McKay, at least not with out screaming. He would have to enlist the help of someone he could trust, someone not military. Rodney was out of the question for all the obvious reasons. He also couldn't go to Elizabeth with this situation. Not only was she the expedition leader, a small voice in the back of his head whispered that she might be ok with it, and how would that help John? Or Lorne? Or Rodney? Nope Elizabeth was out of the question. Ronon wasn't a likely candidate either, just the thought of trying to explain DADT to the Sateadan was enough to trigger a migraine. That left Teyla. And really she was the perfect choice. Having been with the Atlanteans almost from the beginning she was aware of DADT. She was tactful and diplomatic. Yes unlike John, she would be able listen as Lorne poured out his heart and soul, and not have the childish urge to stick her fingers in her ears and shout LALALALA as loud as possible.

Looking over at McKay mumbling to himself, lost in his own little world, Sheppard felt a rush of affection, the sooner this was fixed the better. Resting his hand lightly on Rodney's shoulder he smiled fondly as the scientist jumped in surprise.

"Colonel, still here?" Already Rodney's attention was wandering back to his laptop.

"Is there anything important you need me to turn on?" Sheppard's hand lingered briefly on Rodney's shoulder, before sliding away.

Oddly McKay flushed slightly, then seemed to regroup his thoughts. "No, no. It can keep, go do something Colonel-y."

Sheppard raised both eyebrows in amusement. "Colonel-y?"

"What? Yes. Just do it somewhere that's not here." Mckay's tone was distracted and tinged with exasperation.

Sensing the CSO's patience was nearing it's limit John placed a power bar on the table at Rodney's elbow and headed towards the exit. As the door whooshed open, Sheppard turned back to look at the man hunched over the laptop.

"See you at supper?"

Receiving only a non committal grunt in response John stepped back into the room.

"McKay!" Sheppard used his off world voice. The one that McKay usually instinctively obeyed.

This time the reaction was marginally better. His eyes still not leaving the screen Rodney angled his head towards John indicating that he was listening. Huh, apparently the voice only worked off world or in times of immanent danger.

"Be at the mess hall for supper Rodney, don't make me come and drag you out of here." John sighed inwardly, recognizing that he would probably have to make good on this threat.

That finally got the scientist's attention. He looked up at John, blue eyes soft and wide holding an expression Sheppard didn't fully recognize. Then with a blink McKay was back to himself. Irritation and impatience etched on his features.

"Yes. Yes. Supper, the mess. Busy now." McKay noticed the power bar sitting on the table, and picked it up. Turning back to his computer, his nimble fingers stripped off the wrapper and he shoved half the bar into his mouth.

Realising he had just been dismissed, Sheppard ambled out of the Lab grinning to himself. McKay might be many things but boring was never one of them. Now he just had to find Teyla and in a round about way, ask for her help. John was pretty confident that once she knew what was at stake here, she would be more than willing to have a discrete chat with Major Lorne. And then things could go back to being blissfully normal, even if it was the skewed Pegasus Galaxy version of normal. At the very least the sketchbook would disappear and John thought he could live quite happily with it's absence. 


	3. Chapter 3

Teyla stood in the open doorway to her personal quarters, blinking in bemusement at the clearly uncomfortable man standing in front of her.

"John is something wrong?" Teyla reached out to touch his arm, then let her hand drop back to her side when he withdrew slightly.

Sheppard licked his lips nervously as he looked up and down the hall to see if anyone was watching. "May I come in?"

"Certainly." Teyla inclined her head and moved to the side so the Colonel could enter the room.

John stopped just inside the doorway shifting his weight from foot to foot. Refusing to meet her eyes Sheppard lifted a hand to rub the back of his neck in discomfort.

"Colonel is Dr. McKay alright?"

John flashed her a startled look before slouching in a failed attempt to appear relaxed. "Rodney's fine, he's in the lab right now."

"Then what is wrong? You appear to be quite...anxious."

Sheppard froze before leaning in closer to her. His eyes darted around the room, then settled on a point somewhere over her left shoulder. Taking several deep breaths he seemed to be bracing himself for an unpleasant task. When he spoke his voice was just above a whisper and the words ran together in a rough mumble. "Major Lorne is sketching Rodney."

Teyla stared at him, her brow pleated in concentration as she tried to decipher what he had just said. "I must apologize John, I am afraid I do not understand."

Sheppard huffed out a sigh and moved restlessly further into the room. Even though it was mid afternoon, Teyla's room was dim and cosy. The curtains were drawn and the warm scent of her special meditation candles filled the air. The relaxed setting seemed to have the opposite affect on the Colonel. As he paced the small area, he grew visibly more unsettled. His eyes remained fixed firmly on the floor, as he once again reached a hand up to rub against the back of his neck in a familiar nervous gesture.

"John?"

Sheppard forced his gaze up to meet the concern in Teyla's warm brown eyes. He raised his eyebrows meaningfully. "Major Lorne is following Dr. McKay around, drawing him."

"I see." Teyla calmly replied, her tone of voice clearly indicating that she didn't see. "And Rodney now objects to Major Lorne sketching him?"

Hissing in frustration Sheppard shoved his hands into the pockets of his BDU's and turned to examine an Athosian tapestry on the wall. Peering closely at the weaving, he spoke over his shoulder, "Ah see McKay doesn't even notice, but I did. And...if I did...anyone could and that's the problem."

Humming noncommitally in response Teyla wondered if perhaps she should contact Dr. Beckett. The last time she had seen the Colonel this agitated, was on the swamp planet, where the natives had tried to keep Dr. McKay. "And it would not be a good thing if other people were to notice, Major Lorne's activities?"

"It would be disastrous. Lorne might end up facing a court marshal if he doesn't stop this."

"I had not realized Earth customs were so strict that Evan could be punished for painting portraits. Does your military not allow it's people to be both warriors and artists?"

"What? No, no that's not it at all..." John frowned, wondering to himself how he could explain this without really explaining it. This encounter was definitely not turning out the way he had envisioned. Usually Teyla was a lot more intuitive, but she didn't seem to be getting what he was trying to say. Maybe he should have tried his luck with Ronon instead.

"It seems rather odd that Dr. Weir would grant permission for this endeavour if the Major might face persecution as a result of his actions. Perhaps she is unaware of this rule? Should we not inform her of the possible repercussions?"

John's eyes flared wide in alarm, he reached forward and grasped Teyla by the upper arms. "No, Elizabeth can't know about this. You can't tell her."

Teyla looked down at the Colonel's hands resting near her shoulders. This was unexpected, John was not usually a very tactile man. Given a choice, he mostly refrained from direct physical contact. In fact the only person Sheppard seemed to be even remotely comfortable touching was Rodney. Sure he easily shared the traditional Athosian greeting with her, but, even though the greeting could carry a depth of meaning, it was also very easy to withdraw behind it's formality.

"But, John, Dr. Weir already knows. When Major Lorne explained his plans at the staff meeting 3 months ago. Elizabeth said she thought it was a wonderful idea. That is why I think she must be unfamiliar with your military rules preventing Evan from painting the portraits of the Expedition Heads. I am surprised that you did not say anything at the time. Is this a new regulation?"

Sheppard's hands fell away in shock. He backed slowly away, stopping when he bumped against the low wooden box at the end of Teyla's bed. Sitting down slowly, he opened and closed his mouth several times before looking back up at her. His brows drawn together in question. "Portraits of the Expedition Heads? Why wasn't I informed about this?"

"Colonel, you were at the meeting. It took place the day after we visited P9G-55."

Understanding filled him and Sheppard felt his week long tension ease. Sighing softly he leaned back resting his weight on the palms of his hands. P9G-55, the swamp planet. The swamp planet, where the crazy natives had tried to keep McKay, and John had objected with his P-90. The team eventually made it back through the gate safely, all be it covered from head to toe in mud. John remembered that the only recognizable things about Rodney under all that crud had been his never ending complaints and his expressive eyes, the bright blue a startling contrast to the thick brown goop and decomposed vegetation clinging to the man. John also remembered attending an early meeting the next day feeling hung over from adrenaline and rage. It had been the usual monthly "data burst preparation meeting". Slightly boring because for once there was no massive impending Wraith attack and even the Genii were behaving themselves. John had been drifting, not really not listening, but not deeply invested in the minutia either. Then his lazy attention had been completely destroyed around the time he looked over at the CSO and noticed the small splotch of mud McKay had missed behind his ear. He had spent the rest of that meeting staring at the mark out of the corner of his eye and feeling the sourness in his stomach increase at the memory of Rodney tied to a stake while the Kalverkians had performed a ritual knife dance. Fortunately they had managed to rescue the scientist before any of his blood had been drawn and offered up to appease the gods, but thinking about the closeness of that call was still enough to break him out in a cold sweat. It was no wonder that the meeting had passed over him, not breaking the surface of his reflection at all.

Crossing his feet at the ankle, relaxed for the first time in 7 days, the smile John aimed at Teyla was small but genuine. "You know what Teyla? Never mind, it's just a simple miss-comunication. So 3 months huh? And he's just getting around to starting now?"

Finally comprehending the cause of John's former distress a smile spilled across Teyla's face as she looked up at him. "On the contrary John, Rodney is Evan's last subject."

John straightened from his slouch, his head tilted in confusion. "Last subject? He can't be the last one. Lorne hasn't done me yet, and I haven't seen him following Elizabeth around with that sketchbook."

If John didn't know better he would swear Teyla's expression was one of pity mixed with a hint of exasperation. "I believe Dr Weir's portrait was the first one Major Lorne completed. He has also shared with me the preliminary sketches for your portrait."

John looked at her totally nonplussed even though he tried hard to hide it. Teyla had known him long enough that she could read beneath the lackadaisical facade he projected. She knew that this information had disturbed him on some level, but she didn't know if he had figured out the exact reason why it bothered him. Biting his lip, a hundred emotions flashed across Sheppard's face before it settled into a practiced blankness. Sighing softly Teyla realized that John was still in denial for the time being. She just hoped he figured it out before the opportunity was lost to him.

Growing uncomfortable with Teyla's penetrating stare, Sheppard moved to the entrance of her quarters. "So uh maybe I'll go check out what Lorne's got done so far. You know, make sure he hasn't given me a mustache and glasses."

"Why would he do that?"

"Well you see, some people draw that kind of stuff on..." Shaking his head, John grinned at Teyla. "Ah it's not important, just another silly thing Earth people have been know to do."

"I see." Teyla said indulgently. She had long since arrived at the conclusion, that the people from Earth did seem to enjoy doing quite a few silly things.

"So, we still on for some sparring tomorrow morning?"

"Certainly, I look forward to it. Perhaps we will also find time for some meditation?"

With a grimace Sheppard waved open the door and stepped out into the hall. "Yeah we'll see. McKay mentioned that he might need me to play light-switch for him tomorrow and you know how grumpy he gets when he doesn't get his way."

Teyla refrained from rolling her eyes at the obvious excuse and decided not to push the meditation issue this time. She wasn't completely sure the Colonel got much out of it anyway. Whenever he had attempted it previously, he had spent much of the time muttering about Ferris Wheels and six months of his life that he would never get back. "Well we can meditate another time, I do not wish to cause conflict between such good friends as Rodney and yourself ."

Sheppard stood silently for a moment. In the depths of his hazel eyes was a startled spark of recognition, there and gone in an instant. Raising a hand in a brief wave and nodding in her direction, he headed off with a casual, "See ya tomorrow".

Teyla let the doors slide shut and resumed her place on the meditation mat, a wide smile lighting her face. Quite possibly there was hope for the Colonel after all.


	4. Chapter 4

John was partially hidden amongst some large leafy plants in a small alcove. Bent double hands braced on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. This time his daily run with Ronon had finished up in one of the residential sections on the east side of Atlantis.

His legs were burning and his heart was pounding. He had ducked out of sight into the alcove to recover, it was still very early but he didn't want to chance anyone seeing him like this. It wouldn't do for anyone to find the military commander gasping for breath in the halls of Atlantis.

Running with Ronon really pushed his limits and that was why he continued to do it day after day. As head of the military he had to stay on top of his game. Still all things considered the thing John was most proud of was the fact that he had been able to maintain his composure until after the Sateadan had loped off in the direction of the cafeteria and an early breakfast. Taking slow deep breaths to ease the stitch in his side Sheppard started to plan his day. As soon as he was able to stand unsupported by the wall, John was going to head back to his room for a shower. After that maybe he would stop around and see if McKay was ready for some breakfast.

Staring down at his battered running shoes, squinting slightly as the sweat stung his eyes,John contemplated how much faster his recovery time had been when he'd been Ronon's age. His breathing was slowly approaching normal when he heard one of the doors in the hall whoosh open.

Looking up at the barely audible murmur of voices, John saw Major Lorne turning and heading away down the hall. A rather rumpled Doctor Parrish stood in the open doorway of one of the rooms staring after the Major before sighing and disappearing back into what John assumed were his quarters.

It was a little too early for a social visit and Parrish appeared to have just woken up, so the Major must have had some botanical questions for the scientist. Lorne's team was scheduled for an off world trip later that morning and Rodney had referred to the planet in question as a jungle nightmare. Although later in private he told John that the information in the Ancient's data base made G5X-22 sound like a botanist's wet dream. Well whatever the reason, Lorne's presence in the hallway was very fortunate. This would save John the trouble of tracking him down later in the day to casually ask about those portraits he was painting. Major Lorne was almost out of sight when John straightened and stepped away from the alcove.

"Hey Major, wait up." Sheppard stifled a low moan as he forced protesting muscles into a slow trot.

Lorne stiffened almost appearing to freeze in place, before turning to face the Colonel. As Sheppard drew closer the Major's posture became even more military correct until he was standing at textbook attention.

"Colonel?" Lorne's tone was formal, his expression oddly guarded.

"At ease Major. Are you even on duty?" Sheppard ran a hand through his sweat damp hair, ruffling it as he looked at the civies the younger man was wearing.

"Uh, no sir." The Major didn't appear to relax even a little. In fact if anything, he seemed to be bracing himself for something. Twin spots of colour rode high on his cheeks and he was staring fixedly at a point somewhere over John's right shoulder.

Briefly Sheppard wondered what was the matter and then shook himself. It couldn't be too terribly important, there were no alarms going off. Whatever it was, he would undoubtedly find a detailed report about it on his desk later. The Major was very conscientious about paperwork. In John's opinion that was just one of the things that made him an excellent 2IC.

"Major, Teyla informed me that you are almost done the prep work for the paintings you wanted to do."

Lorne's eyes snapped to John's face, searching briefly before he nodded in agreement. "Well I have actually completed Doctor Weirs portrait. The rest are just preliminary sketches. I will be starting yours soon Sir."

"Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about, I was wondering if you would let me take a look at what you have done so far."

"Is that all...I thought...Well, Dr Weir's painting is in my quarters. I don't really want to tote it around yet. The paint might not be completely dry, oils have a longer drying period than some of the other mediums. Plus the relative humidity doesn't help, what with Atlantis being surrounded by water..."

"What about the sketches though? Would it be OK if I had a peek at those?" John crossed his arms over his chest and smiled ingratiatingly as he cut off the Major's impromptu art lecture.

"Oh sure, sure. I will drop those off later sir. But`please keep in mind that they are really just reference material to help me when I do the actual portraits. I was actually going to ask you if would mind coming by and sitting for me at some point when I start your portrait." Lorne seemed to become more relaxed as he talked. His shoulders eased and his gestures became looser and more animated.

This time it was Sheppard's who looked uncomfortable as he pointed vaguely down the hall. "I should really get going, I've got to shower and then I am supposed to meet McKay for breakfast. We can pick up this discussion later. Carry on Major."

The Colonel turned abruptly walking briskly in the direction of his room ignoring the odd almost knowing grin that quickly crossed Lorne's face. When the Colonel was out of sight Lorne turned and headed off in the opposite direction whistling softly to himself.

***Ok I know I said that this would be the last chapter for this story, but unfortunately the story is not co-operating. Silly stubborn thing wants one more chapter, which is in the works now, along with another chapter to Altered Perception and a snippet of a plot bunny that has invaded my mind and won't leave.***


	5. Chapter 5

John landed flat on his back, his breath exploding from him with a loud grunt. Sprawled painfully on one of the padded mats, he stared up at the vaulted ceiling of the training room in bemusement. He absently massaged the sore spot on his ribs where Teyla's bantos rod had caught him. The blood rushed in his ears as he laid there dazed and winded. He gazed upwards slightly mesmerized by the way the mid-morning sunlight streamed in through the high set windows and danced along the walls. Slowly the breath that had been knocked from him returned with a rasping gasp.

"John do you require some assistance?"

Sheppard's attention switched from the lazily swirling dust motes to Teyla's slightly concerned face. "Nah, I'm good. Just planning my next move, you know I think I am getting better at this."

"Why yes John, you are vastly improved. I believe it is now taking longer for me to knock you down." Teyla's tone and smile appeared to be sincere, but Sheppard had a vaguely uncomfortable feeling that she was just humouring him.

John's reply was cut off by the sound of a throat clearing from the doorway. Major Lorne stepped into the training room a barely concealed grin crossing his face as he held out two hardcover black books.

"Sir, these are the sketchbooks you requested."

John sat up with a groan trying to hide his reaction as he reached out for the books. Even though he now knew Lorne wasn't following Rodney and around sketching him because of a crush the sight of those books still inexplicably set Sheppard's teeth on edge. "Thank you. I thought your team was going off world this morning Major."

"We are, I'm on my way to drag Dr. Parrish out of the botany lab. I was going to leave these in your office, but saw you here first." The Major turned back towards the exit, clearly in a hurry to leave.

"Ah well don't let me keep you. I know how difficult it can be to lure a scientist from their lair. I usually have to bribe McKay with a treat or promise of something fun just to get him to go to bed." John stood slowly and limped to the side of the room. With a soft groan he leaned down and reluctantly tucked the sketchbooks into his sports bag. He really wanted to head immediately back to his quarters and examine the contents of the books in private, but he had to keep up appearances.

Lorne paused briefly in the doorway. As he looked back at Sheppard his expression became unreadable."Since you are pretty much the only one Doctor McKay will listen to, your treats must be really good Sir." With a quick nod at Teyla, the Major left to find his reluctant botanist.

John glanced at Teyla his eyebrows drawn together in confusion. What do you suppose he meant by that?"

"I believe Major Lorne simply meant that Doctor McKay must really like what you have to offer him." Teyla smiled enigmatically and raised her bantos sticks in challenge. She spun lithely away from Sheppard's answering attack.

Sheppard pursed his lips considering her reply before shrugging it off. Narrowing his eyes he crouched slightly and leaned to the left. He raised his sticks in a futile attempt to block Teyla's lightening fast strike. Pushing aside any thoughts of Lorne or the possible contents of the sketchbooks he concentrated on the movements of Teyla's graceful figure. John was determined to win this time or more realistically to at least last longer than his previous record of 10 minutes before being knocked down. He had barely completed that thought when with a lunge and a sweep of her foot Teyla had him flat on his back once again staring up at the ceiling.

With a sigh Teyla stepped back and watched as John struggled to his feet. "Perhaps we should continue this when you are less distracted."

Sheppard grinned at her as he raised his arm and swiped the sweat off his forehead. "But I m just getting warmed up. I think I might win this time."

Teyla inclined her head slightly, her lips twitching in amusement. "As you wish John."

John barely had a moment to register the apprehension settling in his stomach before Teyla pressed forward in attack. Huh maybe he should have taken the out she had offered him.

* * *

Sheppard winced as he limped into his quarters. Well that match had been a definite loss, but there was always the next time he mused. Groaning softly he tossed his bag onto the bed and headed to the washroom. A hot shower was just what he needed to work out the kinks and ease the stiffness caused by Teyla beating the hell out of him.  
Fifteen minutes later he emerged from the steamy washroom a white towel slung low around his hips. Pausing in front of his dresser mirror John probed a red mark high over his ribs. Hissing quietly in pain he smirked a little at himself. Well that was going to be a particularly spectacular bruise. Snagging a pair of boxer briefs he dropped the towel and padded over to the bed. Hopping slightly to maintain his balance he stepped into the briefs and pulled them up into place.

John glanced at his watch, checking the time. Relaxing he ruffled a hand through his damp hair as he realized he had lots of time to examine the Major's art. Sitting on the bed he dragged his gym bag over and pulled out Lorne's sketchbooks. Propping a pillow behind him, he sprawled back against the headboard and began to page through the first heavy black book.

Lorne's sketching style was lose and quick creating an impression of energy and life. The first half of the book was filled with images that were recognizably earth based. John flipped quickly past those, oddly feeling as if he were invading the major's privacy. Towards the middle the drawings became images of Atlantis and the Pegasus Galaxy. The majority of the sketches were of Lorne's team; Doctor Parrish in particular. The botanist certainly had an expressive face, John thought as he examined one extremely detailed drawing of the Scientist obviously discovering some new plant species.

With a sigh Sheppard closed the book and set it on the floor beside his bed. What he was looking for wasn't in this one. John opened the other sketchbook and flipped past pages filled with drawings of Elizabeth. Yes this was more like it. He paused briefly in his search grimacing as he found his own face looking back at him. Huh, he was going to have to talk with Lorne about that picture, there was absolutely no way he looked that goofy.

Turning a few more pages he found the reason he had asked for the books. Finally, there in front of him were the sketches of Rodney, page after page of McKay being McKay. Quick sketches of Rodney in the mess hall, the lab, the infirmary and in the gate room, John smiled to himself as he examined each drawing carefully. The Major was good; each of the sketches had managed to capture part of McKay's quicksilver essence, his personality shining from the page.

Flipping to the next page eager to see the next picture John's soft smile froze then slid from his face. Sitting up tension filled his body as he glared at the sketch unable to believe his eyes. Fuck, he had been right all along, only from the looks of this drawing it seemed that Rodney hadn't been so oblivious to the Major's feelings after all. Staring down at the close up sketch of McKay's face John felt himself grow cold at the look of pure longing and yes lust filling Rodney's eyes.

Closing the sketchbook with a snap Sheppard stood and resisting the urge to fling it across the room he set it carefully on his bedside table. He absently noted a fine tremble in his hand as he rubbed his forehead. Well this, this would not do at all. Lorne was still off world and would be for the next several hours so he was beyond John's reach for now. But John knew exactly where he could find McKay and he fully intended to discuss this with the Scientist.


End file.
